


Let me take your coat (and this weight off your shoulders)

by ari_sia



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, i no longer know how to tag shit, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_sia/pseuds/ari_sia
Summary: Adachi finds something Kurosawa isn't good at.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 219





	Let me take your coat (and this weight off your shoulders)

Adachi is used to waking up alone. He is used to kicking the covers down in his sleep and waking up shivering usually with a runny nose. Cold and loneliness are his closest friends and he’d gotten so used to them that he’d forgotten how to be bothered by them.

So, when wakes up to an arm around him and Kurosawa pressed against his back, he is a little startled at first but then immediately gives into the comfort, cherishing it, almost wondering how he had ever managed to get through the winters all by himself. He turns around slowly, careful to not wake Kurosawa up, and when he sees the man’s face, soft and free of any worries, Adachi feels a warmth bloom in his chest that could most certainly rival the summer sun’s harshest of glares.

 _God_ , _he loves him_.

Adachi almost raises his hand to cradle Kurosawa’s face and then thinks maybe he shouldn’t ruin something so pure.

Kurosawa stirs and then blinks sleepily for a few seconds before catching Adachi’s eyes. He smiles a soft sleepy smile and then buries his face in Adachi’s chest and Adachi almost instinctively wraps his arms around Kurosawa. Kurosawa lets out a sigh of contentment and Adachi just knows that he’ll keep falling deeper in love with Kurosawa every day.

🖊

Adachi catches Kurosawa’s eye from across the office.

Adachi couldn’t help the smile that crept upon his face. Kurosawa smiles back and for a moment it’s only the two of them in the office.

That is of course until Urabe-san turns around with a whine, ‘Adachi~~’, and doesn’t even blink when Adachi jumps up, startled, clearly used to Adachi’s rabbit like antics, ‘Help me out here a bit’

It isn’t until later in the evening that Adachi is done with his senpai’s work and that’s when he realizes that Kurosawa is nowhere to be seen. Adachi had gotten too wrapped up in trying to complete his work that he hadn’t heard anything about Kurosawa leaving. _Was there a meeting today?_ Adachi frowns thinking about that. Kurosawa had been working too hard these past few days, for someone who keeps telling Adachi to not take on more work than he could handle Kurosawa sure did the same to himself.

Adachi sighs, thinking about what he should make for dinner. It’s the least he could do to support Kurosawa.

‘Adachi? You’re not leaving?’ Urabe-san’s voice breaks Adachi out of his stupor

‘Eh?’ Adachi realized he didn’t have to work overtime today so he really had no reason to stay back, except, ‘Ah, I still have some worksheets left to fill out. I’ll leave after that’

Urabe-san doesn’t look convinced but nods nonetheless, ‘Ah, well. Good luck’

Adachi presses his lips in a thin line and nods.

🖊

‘Oh’ Adachi’s says as he sees Kurosawa walk into the office looking rather worn out. Kurosawa smiles as soon as he sees Adachi, but it looks so fake and practiced it hurts to look at it. It is the smile Kurosawa gives to everyone around him, when he wants to live up to his image as the perfect Kurosawa.

‘You still have work Adachi? Do you need any help?’ and Adachi shakes his head violently, wanting to smack Kurosawa’s head for saying that even though he was obviously in no condition to help him, ‘no, I was waiting for you’

Kurosawa’s smile drops and for a split second is replaced by something more genuine and Kurosawa holds out his hand, ‘let’s go home then.’

Adachi feels himself soften and smile back, as he takes Kurosawa’s hand, ‘Okay.’ And Adachi brushes off all his earlier frustration.

It’s after dinner when Adachi finally snaps. Kurosawa eats rather quietly with a guilty look on his face which Adachi _still_ brushes off but when he hears Kurosawa say, ‘I feel kind of guilty. I made you wait for me at the office and then made you cook for me too.’ He puts down the dishes he was drying and looks at Kurosawa’s stupid face and the guilty look that adorned it.

Adachi nearly throws hands with the tall fool he calls his boyfriend but somehow manages to keep his calm. He tugs at Kurosawa’s sleeve guiding him towards the bed and then puts his hands on his shoulders sitting him down, ignoring Kurosawa’s confused, ‘eh? Adachi’

He then looks at Kurosawa right in the eye and sighs.

‘Kurosawa, I think I’ve finally found something you’re really bad at.’

‘Eh? Did I do something wrong?’

There’s a hint of panic in Kurosawa’s voice but it’s still well masked it would’ve almost fooled Adachi if it weren’t for Kurosawa’s eyes. They were wavering in a way Adachi had never seen before, cautious, scared and worried all at the same time. The look tugs at Adachi’s heart painfully. Adachi wonders how he hadn’t noticed it before, how many times he’d let Kurosawa panic in silence, how many times he’d made the source of his warmth feel cold. He mentally kicks himself for not picking up on the signs earlier, but it’s okay, he can make it upto Kurosawa now.

Adachi nods.

‘What is it? How can I fix it?’

Adachi steps forward and kneels down in front of Kurosawa, all the while Kurosawa’s eyes kept looking at him with that same panicked look,

‘You suck at letting other people take care of you.’

Kurosawa’s shoulders sagged in confusion and maybe relief, ‘oh?’ he asks tilting his head a little, as if he couldn’t understand what Adachi had just said. Adachi tries not to just punch the man to get his point across or maybe kiss him. Anything would be better than trying to use his words but he had to. He had to say it.

‘You asked me to be with you forever, Yuichi. I don’t want you to tire yourself trying to be perfect all the time. I want you to complain, I want you to be irritated, angry, I want you to ask for comfort when you need it.’

Kurosawa doesn’t utter a single word but his eyes betray all his emotions. Adachi wants to cry for some indecipherable reason when he sees the tears welling up in Kurosawa’s eyes but he holds himself together and instead takes Kurosawa’s hand in his own gently stroking it with his thumb.

‘I want you to feel at home with me.’

For a moment Adachi is surprised by how eloquently he phrased his feelings, it really was a first but maybe it was because he just really _really_ needed Kurosawa to understand that he wasn’t alone anymore. He wasn’t pining away from a distance, he had Adachi right here, in front of him, all his promising to love him back for an eternity.

‘I—You-you called me Yuichi’

There is a sparkle in Kurosawa’s eyes, and its so bright Adachi thinks it’ll blind him. Then there are tears glistening in his eyes but Kurosawa’s smile, his real smile, is back and Adachi knows they’ll be okay now.

He leans forward presses a soft chaste kiss on the corner of Kurosawa’s mouth, ‘So I did.’

‘I—’ Adachi cuts Kurosawa off with another kiss, this one slower and intense, all of Adachi’s insecurities and inhibitions vanishing in a single moment of pure desperation for the man in arms, the absolute goddamn fool who looks at him like he hung the moon in the sky for some weird reason, to see Adachi as he is. A man in love. A man who could if do nothing else then would just hold Kurosawa when he crumbles and brush away the tears in his eyes.

When he opens his eyes, Kurosawa is laying beneath him with a dazed look in his eyes. Adachi bites back a smile and plops down next to him on the bed.

‘You don’t have to say anything. For once just—’ Adachi holds out arms and Kurosawa immediately sinks into his embrace, exhausted and worn out, but warm. At home.

‘I love you Kiyoshi’ Kurosawa whispers into his chest and Adachi almost chokes. He takes a moment to take that in, to commit to memory and then lets out a cry-laugh feeling the hot tears making their way down his cheeks. He presses Kurosawa closer to his chest and breathes out a rather teary,

‘I love you Yuichi.’

And suddenly, they wouldn’t have to both knew they wouldn’t have to be some version of themselves that was tiring, all they had to do was be themselves and that’d be just fine. They’d be loved as they are.

🖊

Adachi was used to waking up alone and cold. But now he wakes up to a man who makes his heart so warm its almost unbearable so Adachi cradles Kurosawa’s cheek and promises himself he’d never let him feel cold, not if he could help it because _god, he loves him._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is a little rushed because I wanted to write something for this beautiful show but I also have assignments oops but I hope it's not complete trash. will definitely write something that is better once I'm done with academic duties.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
